HookUps
by prettyxodisaster
Summary: It been two months since Gabriella transferred to East High. As soon as she got there she immediately became friends with Taylor. Now that she and Taylor are close Gabi tells her everything. But what happens when Jason starts to like Gabi? When Jason star
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is it!

Summary: It been two months since Gabriella transferred to East High. As soon as she got there she immediately became friends with Taylor. Now that she and Taylor are close Gabi tells her everything. But what happens when Jason starts to like Gabi? When Jason starts to like Gabi he asks Troy to hook them up. Will Troy discover new feelings for Gabi? Will he let Jason and Gabi be together? Or will he open Jason's eyes and make him like someone else?

"Hey girl!" said Taylor.

"O hey!" said Gabi as she turned her locker combination to get her books for last period.

"Have you seen Chad he asked me if I could go see his basketball practice, but he also asked if I could bring you along. Oh my gosh do you think he likes you?" Taylor said with a lot of panic in her voice.

"No don't be silly Taylor", Gabi said laughing, "you know he is crazy for you."

"Yeah you're right" Taylor said with a sigh.

BASKETBALL PRACTICE

"Hey guys!" Chad said running up to Taylor and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Gabi and Taylor." Jason said running up to them. Jason was huffing and puffing because he just ran 5 laps.

"Umm hey Jason is it?" Gabi said. Jason just nodded. "I'm sorry it has been two months but I am really bad with names."

"Its ok I understand."

"Hey!" Troy said running up. "Practice is over so wanna go get a late lunch or something?"

"Yeah sure!" Everyone agreed.

Troy's Pov.

_Oh good they all want to go! Wow Gabi looks really pretty today._

As I was walking I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Hey…um.. Tory?" said Jason.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can u help me out with something?" Jason asked. I nodded though I wondered what it could possibly be. "I really like this girl and I was wondering if you could like you know hook us up or something." Jason started walking back and forth.

_Poor guy he looks really nervous. I wonder who this girl is._

"Well, tell me about this mystery girl."

"Well she is really nice, pretty, and smart. But I don't know I can't stop thinking about her. She is not my type at all but there is something about her."

"Well come on don't keep me waiting." I said. Jason looked confused. "Dude her name would be nice!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry I am nervous." Jason said. "You know….. Gabriella!"

I literally stopped moving. Jason waved a hand over my face." Are you ok? You don't like her do you cause if you do I will lay off."

_Yes please lay off!_

"No no it's ok. I was just umm.. just wondering how to set this up!" I said. _Wow did I just pull that one out of my $$._

"Ah yes man I knew you would do it!" Jason said. I could tell he was so excited.

_Oh great Troy it's ok I don't like her anyway. I mean come on we are just really close friends. Really really close friends._

No Pov.

Later at McDonalds where they went, Gabriella and Taylor were talking.

"So Gabi do you have your eye on anyone?" Tay asked desperate for gossip.

"Oh no no. Not anyone in particular." Gabi replied.

Gabis Pov.

_Yes yes I do! I like Troy!_

Gosh I wish I could tell people that. But what if word gets out? I mean come on what are the chances of Troy the most popular guy in East High liking me? Yeah like a million to one. I should just settle for someone in my league. Maybe Jason I mean he is cute right? Yeah maybe I need to think about it.

"'Not anyone in particular?' what the hell does that mean?" Tay asked me.

"Well like no one likes me so I guess I don't like anyone." I said.

"Well that's stupid. It doesn't matter if people like you that why they call it a crush! So you're saying you would like anyone who liked you? Is that desperate or what!" Tay replied.

No Pov.

Troy and Jason walk in McDonalds and sit down. Chad is sitting next to Tay, Tay is also sitting next to Gabi, then Jason, then Troy, then Kels.

"Well lets eat!" Troy said.

After, Troy made sure when he got up he waited for Gabi.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said.

"Hey Troy!" Gabi said.

"Listen we should go get something to eat Friday after school ok?"

"Umm sure." Gabi said. She secretly hoped she did not show her excitement because boy was she excited!

GABI ON THE PHONE WITH TAYLOR THAT NIGHT

"Omygosh!" Gabi said.

"what what what!" Tay said.

"Igotadatewithtroybolton!" Gabi said to excited to separate her words.

"Oh my gosh no way! I am so happy for you!" Tay said.

"yeah he was all ' we should go get something to eat Friday after school ok?' and I was all ' umm sure'" Gabi explained. She remembered every word because it has been playing through her mind all night.

"Congrats!" Tay said. "Well I have to go we will talk more later and I will help you pick an outfit ok?"

"Yeah sure talk to you later bye!"

TROY ON THE PHONE WITH CHAD

"Hey dude want to go do something after school on Friday?" Chad said.

"I wish. I can't I have to go get something to eat with Gabi" Troy said.

"Like a date?' Chad asked.

"Oh please. No it's kind of difficult I will explain later but it's so not a date ok?" Troy said.

"Ok I believe you but does she know that?" Chad asked.

"Well yeah." Troy said.

"Well I was just wondering because you know how girls can get friends and boyfriends confused. What did you say exactly?" Chad asked. Chad seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

"Well I said 'we should go get something to eat Friday after school ok?' and she said 'umm sure.'" Troy remembered this because he so desperately wanted it to be a date but he knew he had business to take care of.

"Dude! She so thought that was a date!" Chad said.

"No!" Troy said defensively. "You think?"

"Let me three-way with Taylor because if she did she would have totally told Taylor." Chad said dialing Taylor's number. "Huh-Hello?" said Taylor.

"Hey Baby!" Taylor and Chad have been going out for two months already.

"Hey hun! Listen I can't talk right now I have to go." Taylor said.

"Oh well let me ask you something." Chad said.

"Ok shoot." Taylor said.

"Does Gabi have a date with Troy Friday?" Chad asked.

"Yes she actually does she told me earlier." Taylor said.

"Oh ok bye." Chad said then waited for Taylor to hang up before speaking to Troy.

"Well Troy you have some work to do. Well I got to go talk to you tomorrow in school bye." Chad said as he hung up.

Troy went to sleep thinking what the heck am I going to do? If he pretends he does not know she thinks it's a date she might get her feelings hury and he does not want to jeopardize their friendship or ruin his chances with getting her and Jason together…or himself and her.

Well that was it guys! I know I suck at writing I should just stick to reading lol. Well please review even if u hate it and trust me if more people hate it then like or love it I will delete it and not continue ok? Ok well if I do continue(fat chance people will like it!) I will post up another chapter later ok? Well review! byez!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy every1! Thanks so0o much 4 the reviews and 4 adding it to ur alert list it help me think of ideas faster! Ok so here is chapter 2!

The next day at school Gabriella was trying to find books in her locker when he heard someone creep up behind her.

"Hey Gabi!" said one very cheerful Troy.

Gabriella jumped and dropped her books all over the floor.

"umm hey Troy." She managed to get out of her very surprised yet excited face.\

"We still on for the eating thing after school right?" Troy wondered out loud.

"Of course!" Gabi said. _I hope that did not sound to desperate like Tay would have probably said._ Gabi wondered.

"Ok cool." Troy said as he picked up all her books off the floor because apparently Gabi forgot they were on the floor. Then he gave her a quick smile then walked off toward class. _Stupid Troy, _he thought, _why didn't you tell her it wasn't a date? Is it because you have feelings for her? No no no! That can't be it! Remember Troy you are trying to set her up with Jason and you can't let him down._

The next couple of days went by kind of fast. So before anyone knew it, it was already Friday after school.

IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT

"Ok well Gabi this is my car," Troy said pointing toward a brand new convertible, "I know its not much but it manages."

"Not much?" Gabi laughed, "Wow this car is unbelievable!"

"Ya I guess its alright," Troy said turning his head to the right like a confused puppy, "if you look at it from this angle." He laughed as he opened the passenger side for Gabi to get in. _Stupid Troy that's what you would have done if you were on a DATE! Which your not!_ Troy thought. He was mentally fighting with himself and stood there with the door handle in his hand and the door open not moving.

"Umm hhelllo?" Gabi said snapping her figures in front of his face. "Earth to Troy?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just..umm.. Spaced out." Troy gave her a nervous chuckle.

Gabi laughed. "It's ok." She got in the car and Troy closed the door. Troy walked to the other side of the of the car to the driver seat and got in. It was silent all the way to Wendy's where they were planning on eating.

TROYS POV.

Ok I can't mess this up. I turned off the engine when we got to the parking lot. As I got out of the car I heard Gabi speak for the first time in about ten minutes.

"So we are here!" Gabi said trying to make good conversation.

"Yup this is it." I say as I walk to the other side to open the door for Gabi.

"You know Troy I _can_ open the door all by myself I'm a big girl now." Gabi said.

Instantly my face turned bright red._ Nice Troy that was real smart!_ "Oh ya umm I'm sorry I just.." I say but I was cut off.

"It ok I am sorry if I embarrassed you." Gabi said. "I really am sorry." She said as she gave me a hug.

NO POV.

As Troy and Gabi walked in Troy told Gabi to find a seat and that he will order.

"Hey girl!" Gabi said. She was on her cell phone with Taylor.

"Hey!" Tay said.

"I'm here on the date! He is ordering the food and I am at the table." Gabi said.

"well tell me everything!" Tay said.

Just then Troy walked up to the table carrying a trey.

"Um ya mom I will be home before 7 bye!" Gabi said trying to cover up that she was talking to Tay and hung up the phone.

"I hope its ok that I got us both happy meals because I totally forgot to ask you what you wanted." Troy said ignoring that she was on the phone.

"Ya sure its ok." Gabi said.

"So umm whats up?" Troy said as he ate a french fry.

"Oh nothing. Well my dog just died." Gabi blurted. Then she turned bright red. "opps sorry I don't think that's what you meant."_ Great now he thinks I am a weirdo. _Gabi thought.

"Its ok." Troy said laughing. " Now we are even one-one on embarrassing moments."

"Ya" Gabi said.

"Anyway sorry about your dog how old was he or she?"

"Umm _he_ was 11." Gabi said. "His name was Comet and he was the bestest dog ever. He died of old age." Gabi said.

"Ya I guess that's old for a dog." Troy said.

"Ya we used to do everything together." Gabi said remembering her old dog and getting watery eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Troy said telling that it hurt Gabi to talk about it.

Gabi nodded because that was all she could manage.

Just then Troy put his strong hands around her to give her a comfort hug. But also just then Jason walked in and saw the whole thing!

OK guys that was it! sorry of the short chapter but I wanted the suspense there lol. Next chapter should be interesting. You will get to find out what Jason says that could ruin Troy's chances with Gabi! Ok please R&R.!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys I am so0o happy I have a couple of people who enjoy this story! I enjoy writing them! So here it is chapter 3!

Jason just stood there is awe.

"Thanks Troy." Gabi said.

"Anytime." Troy said with his arm still around her shoulder and he was squeezing her shoulder with his hand.

Just then Troy saw Jason in the back watching._ O crap_, Troy thought.

"What's this?" Jason asked walking over.

"Umm it's nothing." Troy insisted, taking his arm off of Gabi.

"Well it sure looked like something!" Jason said. "I asked you to do me a favor and you go on a date with her?"

Gabi looked puzzled.

"It's not a date!" Troy said. Instantly Troy realized his mistake and saw the hurt in Gabi's brown eyes.

"Well what were you two doing?" Jason asked.

"I was comforting her because of her dog!" Troy said.

"Wait what is going on around here?" Gabi asked.

"Ok." Jason said, "Time to come clean." Troy nodded. "Listen Gabi I like you and I asked Troy to maybe hook us up or something. Then I walk in and you two are hugging and I thought something else like it was a date or something."

"Wait I thought this was a date?" Gabi said her eyes were watering.

"No." Troy said. "I'm so sorry but I brought you here to tell you about Jason and to maybe get you to open your eyes and start to like him."

"So you never really liked me this is all about Jason?" Gabi asked.

Troy nodded.

"I see," Gabi said, "that boys are pathetic. Listen ok I thought we were friends Troy! You befriended me when I first got here and I really thought you were better then this! How rude of you to lead me on! Jason this is very sweet but I don't like you in that way. I thought I liked Troy in that way but I was obviously wrong about that!' Gabi yelled. She started crying and ran out of Wendy's and grabbed her cell phone to call Tay.

"Tay, can you please pick me up?" Gabi said crying to Taylor on the phone.

"aww Gabi what happened?" Tay asked.

"I will explain later. Please come and get me now." Gabi pleaded.

Taylor quickly got in the car to pick her up. While Gabi was explaining everything that happened Troy was practical beating himself up.

TROYS POV.

_How could I do this to Gabi? I really like her and I just screwed it up. Maybe if I apologize…_

"Oh great looks like there is no hope for me and her." said Jason.

I nodded sill in disbelief of what just happened.

"Oh well she was just a pretty face I guess I really don't care." Jason confessed.

"How could you say that about her? She is or _was _one of my best friends and thanks to you it's ruined!" I yelled getting up and leaving.

I got to my car and sat down in the drivers seat, slamming the car door as I closed it. I pulled out my cell phone and called Gabi's cell.

NO POV.

Gabi and Tay were talking about how guys were such jerks. Except for Chad of course, Chad was perfect according to Taylor. _But you just wait I bet Chad will screw up because that's the same thing I thought about Troy before this happened._

"And to think he doesn't even go after you or call you." Taylor said.

Just then Gabi's cell started ringing. She checked the caller-id. Troy. Of course. She flashed the phone to show Taylor. Gabi mouthed 'should I answer it?' and Taylor shrugged then mouthed back 'why are we mouthing our words?' and they both laughed.

"Ya it's not like he can hears us." Gabi laughed. She decided not to answer it and turned off her cell phone.

"Want to sleep over my house?" Gabi asked.

"Sure!" Tay said.

From where they were to Gabi's house Troy called exactly 12 times and left 1 message.

"Wow I should call him and talk to him." Gabi said. She wanted to call him all along but Taylor wouldn't let her.

"No! ok you have to make this boy suffer!" Tay said.

"Ya but I don't want him to lose interest." Gabi sighed.

When they went inside they did girl things like talk and watch scary movies. They did each others nails and talked about boys for hours. Then at around 2am Gabi couldn't sleep with out talking to Troy. Gabi picked up her cell phone and dialed Troy's number. No answer._ Of course no answer, _Gabi thought_, its 2am!_ All of a sudden she heard a knock the door to her room. _Is it Troy? Is it Jason?_

Well guys thanks so much 4 reviewing! I will update tom. Maybe I wrote two chapters today which is more then I have ever so0o0o…lol feel free to send me a message I am open to new friends and I 3 high school musical!


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys here is it chapter 4!

Gabi jumped as she heard the knock on the door. She turned toward the door very slowly because she was worried it might be a robber or something._ Robbers wouldn't knock, _Gabi thought, _but rappers would, or would they?_ She quickly got back down to earth and woke Tay up.

"Yes?" she said half asleep.

"I think you should go to the bathroom." Gabi said. Now normally Taylor would ask why she said that but she was too tired to. Taylor just got up and very sleepy she walked or tumbled to the bathroom. Gabi decided not to tell Taylor about the knock on the door because if it was Troy Taylor would probably not let her open the door. Slowly Gabi got up and walked to the door. As she opened it she could see a figure standing there and motioning to open the door.

"Troy is that you?" Gabi said before she even opened the door.

"Yes Gabriella." Troy said, "But before you close the door please let me talk ok?"

Gabi nodded and opened the door wider.

"Listen Gabi I know it was wrong to agree to help Jason hook himself up with you but I had to he looked like he really liked you. But then at Wendy's after you left he said that you were just a pretty face and he really didn't care and that really ticked me off. And I don't know I guess when Jason started to like you I realized.." Troy was quiet for a while.

"Yes Troy?" Gabi said walking outside so Troy's back was turned to her. Troy turned around and walked outside. He looked up at the stars so Gabi did the same.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" she said.

"Ya you are..er I mean they are." He said and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway what were you about to say?" Gabi said.

"Oh…uhh…I wias eerr gonna say that I realized…" Troy was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor said.

"Oh nothing I was just leaving." Troy said as he turned around and left. _Saved by the Taylor he thought._ This time he was actually grateful Taylor interrupted them unlike last like after the championship basketball game when they were about to kiss.

"Gabi I told you not to talk to him!" Taylor said.

"Thanks a lot Taylor I think he was about to admit something to!" Gabi said as she stormed off to bed.

Well so sry that this chapter was so short but I wanted to write one b4 I ended the day of writing lol. Also I wanted to end it at a part where some of u wanted more lol. Well please R&R!

muah


	5. Chapter 5

Here u go chapter 5!

As Gabi went to bed Taylor followed her. Taylor did everything she could to wake her up, but nothing could wake Gabi up once she was out. So after about five minutes of trying to wake Gabi up she finally decided to go to sleep herself.

The next morning Gabi woke up first and went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. About half way though her Cocoa Puffs, Taylor walked into the kitchen.

"Listen I am sorry for whatever I interrupted last night ok?" Taylor said as she poured the milk into her own bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"No I am sorry for over reacting over nothing." Gabi confessed.

They both got up off their kitchen stools and hugged. Just then Gabi's cell phone rang. It was a text message from Troy.

Can u go out 2night? call me l8ter.

Sure! I'll call u around 5.

K bye!

Gabi flipped closed her cell phone.

"ooo was that Troy?" Tay said.

Gabi nodded her very excited face.

"I could tell by that stupid grin on your face." Tay laughed.

After they ate they talked at the kitchen counter for a while. After about two hours it was now 11.

"Well I should go ok?" Taylor said.

"Sure I will go get your things." _I hope that did not sound rushed but I want to call troy._

Gabi got her things and walked her to the dorr.

"Good luck with Troy." Tay said as she was walking to her car. "And don't forget to call me!"

"I won't!" Gabi yelled.

Gabi ran into the house as soon as she saw Taylor pull out of her drive way.

_I told Troy I would call around 5 and its only 11:15. Oh well I will call and see what's up._

She grabbed the phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy said when he picked up.

"How did you know it was me?" Gabriella said.

"Well Gabi my phone _does_ have ccaller-id." Troy laughed.

Gabi's face turned bright red.

"Umm so it's before five what's up?" Troy asked.

"I just wanted to say hi and if you wanted to hang out earlier because the weather is so nice that I can." Gabi said.

"Umm sure!" Troy said sounding excited, "Lets go to the park right now. I'll pick you up."

"Sure." Gabi said.

"K I'm on my way." Troy said hanging up the phone.

After Gabi hung up she realized she was still in pajamas so she dashed upstairs to go change. She picked out the cutest outfit too. It was a white tank top with a bright punk shirt above it that said Barcelona (she had gotten it in Spain) with a mini jean skirt that showed off her nicely tanned legs. She let her hair down and brushed it. It had many loose curls and looked beautiful. Finally the door bell rang and she ran downstairs to answer it.

"Wow you look beautiful"." Troy said.

"And you look cute." Gabi said then blushed.

Troy smiled and led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Oops sorry you're a big girl now." Troy joked.

"It's ok." Gabi said and laughed.

Again it was silent the whole way to the park. When they got there Troy let Gabi out of the car.

"Troy what did you have to tell he last night?" Gabi asked before she even gotten out of the car.

"I'll tell u later." Troy said leading her to a picnic.

"So this is what took so long picking me up." Gabi joked.

"Well yes," Troy said, "We have been friends for a while but never went on a picnic together."

"Yes that's true." Gabi said.

After they ate the sandwiches Troy made and talked for a while Gabi asked the same question again.

"Well it's later Troy now what were you going to say last night when Taylor interrupted us?" Gabi asked.

"Ok the truth is that when Jason started to like you I realized I have always.. kind of.. well liked you as more then a friend. It's just I guess it took someone else liking you fro me to see that. Or maybe I was just afraid my feeling would ruin our friend. Or that you didn't fee the same way." Troy was now rambling because he was so nervous. "Or maybe you did.." Troy was cut off. Gabi had quickly kissed his lips. It was a quick peck to get him to shut up.

"You talk to much" Gabi laughed.

Troy blushed.

Well guys? How did u like it? they finally kissed! Lol some people ask me when r they gonna kiss I was gonna delay it one more chapter but u prob would loose interest. Well please R&R! and I will try to write more today but I might be busy all day byez!


	6. Authors note

Ok every1 I am having a bit of a blank. I want to know what you guys want to happen and I will write it (well the best idea). Send me messages of review this but I want some ideas lol. I have plenty of ideas I just need a day or two to pick out the best 1s. so I will be updating as soon as I can. Meanwhile feel free to make suggestions! Sorry for any trouble lol I will post soon byez!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is chapter 7!Yay!

Troy was really blushing so Gabi laughed. Troy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This time Gabi blushed.

"We should have done that a long time ago." Gabi said.

Troy nodded to show he agreed.

After the date Troy parked his car in his driveway.

"But my house is a couple of blocks over." Gabi said.

"I know silly!" Troy said, "I might be stupid when it comes to girls but this I would know!"

"You're not stupid at all." Gabi said as she leaned over and squeezed Troy's hand.

"Thanks." Troy said smiling. Then he let go of Gabi's hand and got out of the car. He walked over to the other side and opened the door for Gabi.

"I want to walk you home." Troy said.

"But it's like three blocks from here." Gabi looked puzzled.

"I know but we will walk together." Troy said.

"I don't know." Gabi said, "What about your way back, will you walk by yourself?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't care since 'I'm a big boy now'." Troy said quoting when Gabriella said 'I'm a big girl now'. Then he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright!" she said.

Once they got to the door Troy gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips then walked off.

"It was amazing!" Gabi said to Taylor on the phone later that night.

"That's great Gabi!" Taylor said truly happy for her best friend.

"Thanks well I have to go. Talk to you later bye!" Gabi said. Then she hung up the phone.

"Wow." Gabi whispered under her breathe.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

Troy and Gabriella were walking to class.

"Word in the hall is that Jason and Kelsey is now a couple." Troy told Gabi.

"Wow he sure got over me fast." Gabi said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I thought you would be happy." Troy said sounding confused.

"I am, I am it's just that he is a jerk." Gabi said.

Troy nodded.

After school Troy and Gabriella were sitting under a tree outside. They were both sitting Indian style but Gabriella had her Biology book on her lap. Troy's arm was around Gabriella and she was laughing at something he said. She was pretty when she laughed. Gabi hit Troy on the arm playfully. Little did they know that some people were watching them.

SHARPAY AND RYAN

"Look at them!" Sharpay sounded disgusted.

"What?" Ryan asked. "They are just flirting."

"JUAT FLIRTING!" Sharpay yelled and hit Ryan in the arm. "You're acting like its no big deal!"

"Well it's not." Ryan said rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Yes it is!" Sharpay said. "Does that look like me over there?"

Ryan shrugged.

"We must put an end to this." Sharpay said.

"An end to what?" Ryan asked.

"To Gabriella being happy." Sharpay said very strongly and then she stormed off.

Ok every1 sry 4 the short chapter but I wanted to end it at a point where u would want more lol. Well idk when I will update bc tom. Is school and I might b busy so I will try to update a.s.a.p.!


	8. Chapter 8

K guys chapter 8! Thanks to iluvhsm13 for an idea that I did not put up on this chapter but I am working toward it. this story has a couple chapters left since I like to make them short so you want more.

The Next day was Friday. It was during lunch and everyone was talking.

"So, Gabi lets do something after school." Taylor said.

"Oh I can't I am going to the mall with Troy." Gabi said. Taylor looked disappointed.

"Troy we should invite Chad and Taylor to the mall with us as a double date." Gabi whispered in Troy's ear. Troy was stuffing his face with pizza like he did most Fridays. Fridays were pizza day and Troy loved it. Troy nodded since he could not open his mouth.

"Well Tay, you and Chad should double date to day after school since we never spend anytime together." Gabi said.

Tay's face let up.

"Are you kidding?" Chad said. Then Tay's face fell.

"Why not?" Taylor said.

"Ya why not?" Troy said after he swallowed his pizza.

"Because think about this." Chad said, "We are going to the mall with our girlfriends."

"And?" Troy said.

"So they got us going to the mall and soon carrying their bags and purses and doing 'girl stuff'" Chad said using air quotes on 'girl stuff'.

Taylor and Gabi put their hands on their hips.

Then they did the puppy dog eyes.

Chad looked away.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for those!" He said.

"I did!" Troy said kissing Gabi's cheek.

"Oh come on man!" Chad said finally looking at Taylor.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Yay!" the girls jumped up and down in their seats.

LATER AT THE MALL

"Ok I have a plan!" Sharpay told Ryan.

"Why are we here again?" Ryan asked.

"Because I overheard that Gabi, Troy, Taylor, and Chad are going to be here."

Ryan nodded but still looked confused.

"And we are trying to break Gabi's heart, stupid!" Sharpay yelled.

Ryan went off to the men's section trying to find a new brightly colored hat.

Sharpay waited for when Gabriella and Taylor were in he changing rooms and Troy and Chad were waiting outside their changing rooms.

"Oh hey guys!" Sharpay said.

"Umm Hey?" Troy said.

Sharpay waited for when Gabi was about to leave the dressing room to strike. She started kissing Troy. He tried to pull away.

"Hey Troy how does this-" Gabi was cut off and dropped the hanger on the floor when she saw Troy and Sharpay kissing.

"Look." She whispered and ran into the girls only dressing room. Troy ran after her but a store clerk stopped him.

"Sorry this is a girls only." She said.

"No you don't understand I need to get in there!" Troy pleaded.

"Not my problem." She said.

Troy was crushed… But not as much as Gabriella.

Ok guys sry its so short next 1 might b longer!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok chapter 9 but what u think is going to happen is not lol. (not yet anyway.)

"It's ok Gabi." Taylor said standing outside her dressing room door. "Its been ten minutes and he is gone."

"O-o-ok." Gabi said in between sobs. She has been crying so much she could barely breathe.

"Come on lets get you home." Taylor said opening the door and pulling Gabi out.

Gabi and Taylor spent most of the weekend talking about Troy. Gabi ate, slept, cried, and talked all weekend. Taylor did everything with Gabi but tried to calm her down when she cried. All Troy did was try to get a hold of Gabi.

Monday morning came and Troy usually walked Gabi o school so when Taylor showed up at Gabi's door she was a little disappointed when she opened it.

"Do I have to go?" Gabi asked Taylor while she was whining.

Taylor nodded her head.

There was no sign of Troy anywhere. The buzz around was that Jason and Kelsey broke up and Gabi and Troy are on thin ice. Since neither Troy nor Gabi ended the relationship it was still on.

Troy was at his locker when a note fell out.

It was all wrinkled and it looked as if someone was crying a lot on it.

He opened it…

_Dear troy,_

_How could you do this to me? I thought you were different. It's over._

_Gabi_

There was a heart before Gabi but it looked as if it was erased.

As soon as Troy read it he slammed his fist into is locker and slide down to the floor.

"What happened?" Chad asked as he walked over grabbing the note. Once he read it he sat down too.

"Dude, don't cry!" Chad said.

Troy was silent.

So Chad just sat there too. They were saying nothing but it meant a lot.

Gabriella walked fast by Troy and Chad but looked the other way.

"Gabriella?" Troy said.

She kept walking picking up paste.

Troy got up and ran to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off but stopped walking.

"Troy stop." Gabi said practically in tears.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me." Troy said. He was starting to cry a little.

Gabi looked deep into his eyes and burst into tears.

"I…I…I d…don't…love you!" Gabi said in between sobs as she ran off.

Troy felt like he just got stabbed in the heart.

Actually a stab in the heart would hurt less then how much he hurts right now.

Troy sat down on the floor right there. He couldn't move.

As Gabriella was running she ran right into Jason. She looked right into his eyes and he looked into hers and she started sobbing on his shoulder. She was crying so much all she could do was sob and hug him. He enjoyed the hug and hugged back. She started hitting his shoulder and he just took it. It was really all he could do.

Meanwhile Sharpay was watching in the distance.

_Mission accomplished, _she thought.

Ok how about this? Lol all done and I don't know when I will be updating next but it will be b4 sat. maybe Friday or maybe tom. If I have time. Well I g2g byez!


	10. Authors note2

A/n: I am so sorry I have not been writing I am working on another chapter but I can't get ahold of this computer a lot anymore so I'm sry but I will update soon. I just wanted you guys to know I am still alive and writing. I will post a.s.a.p. I promise. Love ya! Byez!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok sorry every1 I have not written in awhile a lot has been going on. so here it is chapter hmm I think 11 right?

The next week everything died down. Troy was still really depressed.

"Jason and Gabi have been spending a lot of time together don't you think?" Chad asked Troy as they were shooting hoops after school Friday.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Troy said as he was passing the ball to Chad.

"Sorry man, but you have to get over her."

"I know." Troy said to himself.

TAYLOR AND GABI

"Did I do the right thing?" Gabi asked Taylor.

"Honestly, I don't know." Taylor said.

Just then her cell phone rang. Gabi was secretly hoping it was Troy. She ran to her phone. Jason. Gabi sighed a little then answered it.

"Hello." Gabi said in her best cheery voice.

"Hey," Jason said, "Can you hang out today?"

"Umm," Gabi thought about Troy, "sure."

"K cool." Jason said, "Can I come pick you up?"

"Yup." Gabi said.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Gabi opened the door to see Jason looking at her.

"I thought we could go to the park." Jason said as he was walking to the car.

"Sure." Gabi said.

When they got there they sat down on the swings. After an hour talking Gabi felt really comfortable around Jason. She liked him but in a brotherly way. _I really like Jason I wonder if there will be any sparks between us if we kissed._ Gabi thought.

TROY AND CHAD

"So anyway it's really over I guess." Chad said.

"I don't know, I mean I think she still likes me." Troy said as he and Chad were walking along in the park. They were taking a break from basketball.

"Don't start with that dude." Chad said.

"Yeah I know but still."

They were approaching the swings. Just then Troy looked up to see Gabriella and Jason kissing.\ on the swings.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered as he jogged past them to the basketball court. Chad followed.

GABRIELLA AND JASON

_Nope I fell nothing, _Gabi thought,_ Troy was a way better kisser._

"Well um I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Jason asked hopefully.

"Umm," Gabi began. "You're a really nice guy…"

"But." Jason said.

"But I love you in a brotherly way."

"I understand." Jason said, "There was nothing in that kiss."

Gabi nodded.

"Friends?" Gabi asked.

"Forever." Jason said.

Just then she saw Chad run by.

"Hey Chad." She shouted.

"What?" he stopped chasing Troy.

"Where's Troy?" Gabi asked.

_I finally figured out it's him I love and I want him to explain himself,_ Gabi thought.

"Why would you care?" Chad asked protecting his friend.

"I have to tell him something." Gabi said.

"What? That you have a new boyfriend." Chad said, "Well he already knows."

Gabi looked puzzled.

"Look, we saw you and Jason kissing." Chad said, "So Troy ran to the basketball court."

"Oh no." Gabi told herself as she ran after Troy.

Ok all done lol. Sorry it's not the longest. Well I'll post later. R&R! Byez!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok here guys sorry for the wait!

When she got to the basketball court she saw Troy laying down looking up.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked walking toward him.

"Oh ya just peachy." Troy said as he turned his body facing the other way.

"Chad told me what you saw." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy and sat down next to him.

"And?" Troy said now facing her. "I am happy for the two of you."

"That's the thing Troy," Gabi said, "we're not the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked sitting up.

"I mean we're not a couple." Gabi explained. "We never were and never will."

"But I saw you two kissing." Troy said.

"Ya well I did that for two reasons."

"What are the two reasons?" Troy asked.

"To see if there was anything between us and to get you back for what you did."

"But how would you figure that would get me back for what 'Sharpay' did to me" Troy used air quotes on the word 'Sharpay.'

"Because if you loved me I knew you'd be sad." Gabi answered.

"I'm sorry for the kiss with Sharpay." Troy said.

He was careful how he worded it because he knew that if he said that he kissed her it would be bad or if he said she kissed him.

"It's ok as long as you explain yourself."

"Ok well Sharpay came in and said hello and I said hey." Troy began, " She must have been waiting for just about the time you came out and then she started kissing me. I tried to pull away. It must have made the whole scene worse. I'm so sprry."

"Why didn't you come after me?" Gabi asked.

"Um you ran into an all girl dressing room." Troy laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Gabi said.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Troy said.

"Consider everything forgiven." Gabi said.

"And forgotten."

"Does this mean we're boyfriend/girlfriend again?"

"Ah you didn't let me finish." Troy said.

Gabi got nervous and blushed.

"Of course it means we're back together." Troy said as he leaned in to kiss Gabi on the cheek.

"Great there is only one thing we need."

"That is?" Troy asked.

"Telling off Sharpay." Gabi answered as she grabbed Troy's hand.

"Let's do it." Troy said.

Ok. That's it! 4 now! I am trying to figure out exactly what will happen next. Next chapter will prob. Finish it off. Please R&R. I am open to ideas! Byez!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: ok guys sry I am getting into the habbit of writing once a week(yes it's a bad 1) but I have not found the time. This chapter might b short bc I need a poll done.

The next day Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hallways holding hands.

"So what are we going to say to Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"I have no clue." Troy responded.

They both have no idea how to tell off Sharpay. After all she _is_ the ice princess.

"Maybe we should wait a little while before we yell at Sharpay." Gabi suggested.

"Well it's just that she was such a b#& about everything." Troy said.

"Yeah.." Gabi agreed with a sigh.

"Yeah can't she see I am never going to go out with her," Troy said, "Talk about being desperate."

Just then the bell rang.

"See you aroud." Troy said as he kissed Gabi on the cheek to say goodbye.

a/n: Yeah that conversation needed to happen bc I needed this poll to happen bc I have no idea how to tell off sharpay.

Should…

Troy and Gabi 4get about telling off sharpay.

B. sharpay tries to kiss troy again but this time Gabi catches it and yells at sharay.

C. Troy and Gabriella live happily ever after and I finish the story.

Please R&R every1 so I can write another chapter today if I have time.

O yes I have got another story idea so when this one ends I will be writing more. (but turst me this next story is nothing like this one) it might now be ur style.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: ok well only like 2 people voted but I am bored so I feel like writing so here it is…

After school Troy and Gabriella were walking along outside the school.

"So I have a ton of homework to do I should get going." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Aw come on we'll do our home work together over there under the tree." Troy said as he pointed to a big tree.

Gabi thought about it for a moment.

"Oh alright." She said as she led Troy over to the tree.

As they were sitting down starting their homework, they saw the ice cream truck driving by.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy said, "They actually think high-school kids are going to go for that."

Troy looked over at Gabi which had the puppy dog eyes on.

"You want one don't you?" Troy asked.

Gabi nodded.

"Oh alright." Troy said as he laughed.

He handed her $5.

"There get me one too." Troy laughed.

Gabi got up and hurried toward the truck.

Troy was continuing his homework when Sharpay walked over.

"Hey babe." She said as she sat down with him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm doing homework? Go away!" Troy said.

"I want you." Sharpay said as she was looking over at Gabi to see if she was watching. She wasn't. She was to busy buying ice cream.

"Well I don't want you. Can't you see that?" Troy said.

"If you don't kiss me now I am going to lie to Gabriella and tell her that you have been cheating on her with me." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella as she was walking over.

"She won't believe you." Troy said.

"You're right." Sharpay said, "She won't believe it unless she sees it." Right when she said that she started kissing Troy on the lips.

Troy tried to pull away.

Just then Gabi walked up to them and grabbed Sharpay by the hair.

"Get off him!" Gabi said.

"Did you see that he totally jumped on me."

"The only thing that will be jumping here is you." Gabi said. "Jumping out of our lives!"

"Ouch that hurt. Not!" Sharpay said.

Gabi secretly agreed but it was all she had. She was not good at quick come backs.

"You're such a b&$ so just get out of here." Gabi said.

Sharpay stood up then slapped Gabi in the face. Her ring cut her face and she started bleeding.

Gabi made a whimpering noise then slapped her back.

Just then Troy got up and grabbed Gabi and held her back.

"Let me at that whore!" Gabi said.

Sharpay walked away coldly. She didn't want to cause a scene. Not yet anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: ok well only like 2 people voted but I am bored so I feel like writing so here it is…

After school Troy and Gabriella were walking along outside the school.

"So I have a ton of homework to do I should get going." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Aw come on we'll do our home work together over there under the tree." Troy said as he pointed to a big tree.

Gabi thought about it for a moment.

"Oh alright." She said as she led Troy over to the tree.

As they were sitting down starting their homework, they saw the ice cream truck driving by.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy said, "They actually think high-school kids are going to go for that."

Troy looked over at Gabi which had the puppy dog eyes on.

"You want one don't you?" Troy asked.

Gabi nodded.

"Oh alright." Troy said as he laughed.

He handed her $5.

"There get me one too." Troy laughed.

Gabi got up and hurried toward the truck.

Troy was continuing his homework when Sharpay walked over.

"Hey babe." She said as she sat down with him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm doing homework? Go away!" Troy said.

"I want you." Sharpay said as she was looking over at Gabi to see if she was watching. She wasn't. She was to busy buying ice cream.

"Well I don't want you. Can't you see that?" Troy said.

"If you don't kiss me now I am going to lie to Gabriella and tell her that you have been cheating on her with me." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella as she was walking over.

"She won't believe you." Troy said.

"You're right." Sharpay said, "She won't believe it unless she sees it." Right when she said that she started kissing Troy on the lips.

Troy tried to pull away.

Just then Gabi walked up to them and grabbed Sharpay by the hair.

"Get off him!" Gabi said.

"Did you see that he totally jumped on me."

"The only thing that will be jumping here is you." Gabi said. "Jumping out of our lives!"

"Ouch that hurt. Not!" Sharpay said.

Gabi secretly agreed but it was all she had. She was not good at quick come backs.

"You're such a b&$ so just get out of here." Gabi said.

Sharpay stood up then slapped Gabi in the face. Her ring cut her face and she started bleeding.

Gabi made a whimpering noise then slapped her back.

Just then Troy got up and grabbed Gabi and held her back.

"Let me at that whore!" Gabi said.

Sharpay walked away coldly. She didn't want to cause a scene. Not yet anyway.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

The halls were buzzing with rumors on how the scratch mark got on Gabi's face.

"It looks horrible." Troy said as he put his hand on her face.

"Ouch." Gabi said pulling away.

Just then the intercom came on.

"Will Miss. Gabriella and Miss. Sharpay please come down to the office immediately." The principal said.

"Oh great." Gabi muttered.

As Gabi entered the office she saw Sharpay sitting down with the principal with a smile on her face.

"It has come to my understanding that you two got in a fight after school yesterday." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sharpay and Gabi nodded as they both looked down.

"Over Troy Bolton." He continued.

Again they nodded.

"Any of you care to explain this?"

They both shook their heads.

"Very well then. It will be a weeks worth of detention." He finished.

"Do not fight on school grounds." He said, "Do it again and your both suspended. You may go."

AT LUNCH

"So what happened?" Troy asked Gabriella as they were eating lunch.

"Well if we fight again we are both suspended and I have a weeks worth of detention." Gabi answered.

Taylor shook her head.

Gabi knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah he said don't fight on school grounds."

"So you can fight off it." Taylor said.

"No way Tay I am not fighting again."

"Suit yourself." Taylor said.

A/n: Ok I have to confess I have no idea where this story is heading lol. What should I do now? I am totally open 4 suggestions PLEASE R&R! I think I will just have it end with Sharpay giving up on everything or something. I have no idea yet. So please tell me what I should do. Also I know I ended on a weird part but it got kind of long lol. Well tootles!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: well im so0o0o sry its been WEEKS since I have updated lol well I have to idea what im about to write lol so I will do what I do best, completely wing it (hehe)

FLASHBACK:

AT LUNCH

"So what happened?" Troy asked Gabriella as they were eating lunch.

"Well if we fight again we are both suspended and I have a weeks worth of detention." Gabi answered.

Taylor shook her head.

Gabi knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah he said don't fight on school grounds."

"So you can fight off it." Taylor said.

"No way Tay I am not fighting again."

"Suit yourself." Taylor said.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Now what?" Sharpay asked Ryan as they walked together through the halls trying to think of a way to ruin Gabriella's life even more.

"Maybe you can get the guys to go after her." Ryan suggested.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Besides, everyone lloovveesss Gabriella, I mean come on there has to be ONE girl who hates her as much as we do."

"Well maybe someone in the science club?" Ryan said.

At first Sharpay was going to say it was even stupider then before but then she took a moment to consider it. To both Ryan and Sharpay herself she decided to go along with it.

"Okay then you go and check to see if anyone, and I don't care who, doesn't like her." Sharpay said with her evil smile then walked away leaving Ryan with the work.

"Umm okay?" Ryan said completely puzzled as he watched Sharpay walk away wondering how he's going to pull this all off.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Well did u find out anything useful Ryan?" Sharpay asked as she walked in the basement and Ryan was watching TV.

Ryan sat up on the chair.

"Umm yeah actually I did."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"You did?" She sounded very surprised.

"Yeah there is a girl named Katie Robinson and she is in the science club. After scince class got out I saw her and Gabi in the hallway. It looked like they were talking and then when Gabi walked away Katie gave her a really dirty look and stuck her tongue out. Yeah I know it's very babyish but then I got curious and I decided to talk to her. I asked her why the dirty look and she told me."

Sharpay came and sat down next to him.

"And what was the reason?"

"She told me that she really hated Gabriella." Ryan replied.

"What? Why? Did she tell you that?"

Ryan nodded.

"Really?" Sharpay said sounding excited.

Once again Ryan nodded.

"Do I have to spell it out? WHY?"

Ryan's response was simple.

"I'm not telling you."

"You better tell me or else!" Sharpay glared at her brother.

"I'm not telling you because I don't know what's in it for me."

"I'll tell you whats in it for you," Sharpay started out mean but then calmed down, " the pleasure of helping out your truly grateful sister," Ryan didn't budge, "and a months allowance." Sharpay sighed.

"Wow you really care don't you?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay nodded.

"Okay then, I'll tell you." Ryan said as he smiled and shook Sharpays hand.

_This better be good I wasted a months allowance on it, _thought Sharpay.

A/N: PLEASE R&R! ok that took me awhile and sry I love cliff hangers. I promise ill try and update asap and all the time im once again im sry 4 not updating in awhile l;ol. Well I hope u enjoyed this and it was worth the wait! TOOTLES!


	17. Chapter 17

FLASHBACK

"I'll tell you whats in it for you," Sharpay started out mean but then calmed down, " the pleasure of helping out your truly grateful sister," Ryan didn't budge, "and a months allowance." Sharpay sighed.

"Wow you really care don't you?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay nodded.

"Okay then, I'll tell you." Ryan said as he smiled and shook Sharpays hand.

_This better be good I wasted a months allowance on it, _thought Sharpay.

a/n: ok here it is chapter 17….

"Well it turns out that there is some science thing where everyone in the science club competes for this chair-" Ryan started.

"Wait what? A chair?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm yeah a chair I guess in the competition or whatever you call it, I'm not familiar with all this science junk, so don't ask me, so anyways, there is this chair, umm first chair, and it's like really important to them. So I guess the teacher was asking them some questions to decide who would take first chair and it was Katie and Gabi in a sudden death match and Gabi ended up beating her by one point." Ryan finished without taking a breath.

"Wow I'll never understand geek grudges," Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah tell me about it. Anyways this all was LAST year and she has hated Gabi ever since because, and I quote 'I'm wayyy smarter then Gabriella and she knows it. It's not my fault I missed ONE stupid question.'" Ryan explained.

"Let's just hope she wants to seek revenge." Sharpay said.

"Trust me she does she just doesn't know how."

"Well let us leave that part up to me." Sharpay smiled.

A/N: well that's all 4 today ill maybe write more later but I need more reviews lol!


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: IM SOOOO SORRY I haven't written in FOREVER. I just thought of an idea on how this will go and im sooo sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm not sure how you guys will like my idea but it's better then nothing. I also have changed writing styles. Instead of just dialogue I decided to write in a more formal form of a story. Tell me which one you like better. I might end on a cliffy so PLEASE R&+R!**

It has been about a month since that day in the park where Troy and Gabriella got back together. Everything has been going great for them and Gabriella and Troy can't be more in love. One thing they each know hat they can count on is the fact that they each have each other, even when times are hard, and they know that the other one will never leave there side.

One day after school Troy and Gabriella decided to go to his house this time for homework. They have done this so many times before, but today was different. Today in only two days will be Troy and Gabi's one month. They were both exited and each had brought the other a really special gift. Neither one knew what was going on at that exact moment just a few blocks away.

"So it's going to be our one month in two days!" Troy said enthusiastically.

Gabriella laughed. "I knew that silly," she giggled, "you didn't have to remind me! Besides I have something special for you."

"Oh really?" Troy asked, "Well I have something special–er for you."

"Special-er is not a word!" Gabriella laughed.

"I knew that silly!" Troy said mocking Gabi.

Gabriella, who was still laughing, playfully hit Troy in the arm.

"Alright basketball star lets do some homework!" Gabi sarcastically.

"YAY HOMEWORK!" Troy raised his arms and yelled, sarcastically also.

**AT SHARPAYS HOUSE**

At the same time Gabi and Troy were laughing at Troy's bad grammar Sharpay had gathered Ryan and Katie, who was seeking revenge on Gabi for stealing her spotlight last year, and was planning and evil way to break Gabi's heart. They called their operation, OPERATION: Revenge and Conquer. They wanted to break up Troy and Gabi so that Sharpay can steal Troy and Katie can watch Gabi become miserable.

They came to a conclusion that maybe Gabi will be so hurt her grades will fall, which would be an added bonus for Katie and a chance to steal back the seat. Just in a few weeks the questions to see who will be first seat will be asked. If Gabi's grades fall she won't even qualify. Maybe she would even drop out of the science club.

They only had one problem. How would they do all this? Sharpay thought the answer was simple, but of course she would think it was simple, since she was the Ice Queen and all. They needed a plan. That much was obvious. Luckily Sharpay already had a plan.

"Okay so you know the plan?" Sharpay asked Ryan and Katie.

They both nodded.

But then Katie asked, "Wouldn't that hurt Troy?"

"For someone who is so smart, you're so incredibly stupid. Obviously Troy will be hurt. That's a price we'll have to pay to make this work. He'll be so hurt and I'll make sure I'm his shoulder to cry on." Sharpay answered.

Katie, ignoring the comment about her being stupid, just nodded, afraid to say anything else that will be considered "incredibly stupid".

"Okay then it goes down tomorrow after lunch" Sharpay finished.

**BACK TO TROY'S HOUSE**

Meanwhile, while Troy and Gabriella were at Troy's house on his twin sized bed while Gabi was explaining their homework to Troy.

"OHHHH!" Troy said while smacking himself on the head, "I get it now!!"

Gabriella laughed.

"Everything just makes sense when I'm with you" Troy said then smiled his famous and fabulous smile.

Gabriella brushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I got to get going, "Gabi said as she was gathering up her things, "I have to be home for dinner."

Troy sighed, "Okay if you must, I'll walk you home."

Troy gathered up his things and put them on the side of his bed, out of the way so no one trips.

Gabriella followed Troy out of his house and they started walking toward Gabriella's house. They were talking about colleges and what they wanted to do with their lives. They were juniors and they always had deep discussions about life. They loved talking to each other about things that they don't walk about with other people. They loved deep discussions. Finally after about thirty minutes, which it only takes about fifteen to get to Gabi's house, they arrived at her house. It only took that long because about a block away they decided to sit and talk for about ten minutes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Troy" Gabi said as she left go of Troy's hand. Their hands somehow found their way to each other about a quarter after Troy's house.

"Okay I'll call you later?" Troy said half asking and half saying.

Gabi smiled, "of course!" She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Gabriella," Troy said as he walked down her front steps.

"Goodbye Troy Bolton," Gabriella said as she closed the door, and then she went to her room and put her backpack down.

* * *

**Okay all done! I don't know guys you tell me how it is. I'm eager to finish this one and I have a couple more chapters to go! Is it worth it? I have a couple ideas for other stories but I don't want to start anything until I finish this one. well PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&+R!**


End file.
